Love's Remedy
by dem bones
Summary: Harry has arranged a dinner date with the Minister for Magic. Snape isn't too thrilled especially when he discovers that it is intended on being a double date. HP/SS slash


Title: Love's Remedy

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance

Pairings: HP/SS, PW/KS

Summary: Harry has arranged a dinner date with the Minister for Magic. Snape isn't too thrilled especially when he discovers that it is intended on being a double date.

Warnings: SLASH

A/N: For the Ultimate OTP competition with prompt: Anxious

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

HPSS

It was late one evening when Harry Potter came back home from work after auror duty and was greeted to the sight of a empty house.

'He must be in his lab.' Harry thought with excitement. With excitement came anxiety as he thought of the events that had transpired earlier.

Harry knocked on the door of his lab.

"Severus," Harry called to him. "Open the door."

The door remained stubbornly closed.

"Come on, Severus. Open the door."

Suddenly the door opened and Severus Snape stood before him glaring at him with a sour expression.

"What was it that was so important that you had to interrupt my daily regime of restocking the school's potions?

"Sorry."

Snape noted that he didn't look the least bit sorry at all. 'Jerk.'

Just then something seemed to dawn on him and the man fished through his robes for his wands.

"Tempus."

The time was revealed in green numbers.

"You're late. You should have informed me I had been staying in my lab at such late hours."

"See. That's just it." Harry said. "Right when I was about to come home from work Kingsley stopped by my office to talk."

Snape's eyes narrowed.

"He asked if he could drop by for dinner."

"He asked YOU to have dinner with HIM?"

"Before you get mad in a wolf tailed rage, he's not asking me out on some dinner date."

The irritation in his eyes however didn't cease. His brow raised as if to say, 'Really? You could have fooled me.'

"It's not as bad as it sounds. He was telling me that he was having relationship troubles of his own and there hasn't been much of a spark in his relationship lately so he wanted to drop by and have dinner with his lover."

"Lover?"

"Yes, he's dating Percy."

"The tight-arsed one?"

"Fits the description." said Harry with a grin. "They're both coming over tomorrow night."

Snape's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to acquire your overbearing stupidity."

"I don't see the problem. We're not busy are we?"

"That's not the problem. My hair's a wreck. My face looks ghastly and I haven't had a bath in ages."

"I didn't need to know that."

"Then maybe next time you should have asked me."

"It answered on impulse. I couldn't very well say no."

Snape scowled. Harry saw the hurt in his eyes and knew that the man would feel somewhat set apart sitting beside him and he hadn't helped matters with the fight they had earlier.

Apparently Snape was quite touchy about his own appearance and it was quite amazing considering that the man didn't seem as though he had an insecure hair in his body.

Snape had told him about a conversation he had with Professor McGonagall after mocking several of the new professors about the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Apparently the women found him to be a welcoming addition to Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall had called him out on it after breakfast.

"I don't see why you are so pent up over the person who had taken the new position as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Aldrich is a rather remarkable man. Could it be you envy something from him that you're lacking?"

"What are you implying?"

"You aren't exactly the most good looking man out there Severus."

The conversation seemed to instigate a lot of fury and insecurity. Snape seemed to have this idea that Harry had accepted him out of some pity. It seemed Harry would lose his voice by the time he turned 30 with the amount of times he repeated that the man was fine with how he was.

"What exactly is appealing about my looks? With the way that woman talks it's as though she thinks this is a permanent addition." He snarled pointing at his face.

Harry snickered.

"I don't really think there is much you could do with your face. I mean it's fine how it is. Add anymore and it wouldn't change much."

Snape frowned. It seemed he hadn't been expecting that at all.

"Charming considering that most all of your fans always seemed to compliment your good looks." He snapped.

Harry at the time couldn't figure out why he was upset but now it was clear. The man probably wanted to lock himself in his lab and never come out.

It would serve himself right he supposed after all Harry hadn't even thought of how Snape might have felt in front of them. He had to make it up to Snape somehow.

HPSS

The next morning, Harry managed to sneak out of bed and head to the bathroom. He began preparing a nice bubble bath for his lover and hoped he'd be making it up to him somehow.

"Harry?"

Harry turned from where he was sitting on the toilet seat and staring in the bath to face Severus who was standing in the doorway.

"Why are you in here?"

"I prepared a bath for you." He replied with a smile.

Snape flushed angrily.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"You don't like it?" Harry asked.

"That wasn't the question."

Harry frowned.

"I might have been a little unconsiderate yesterday." he admitted. "So I wanted to help you get ready and so I prepared you a bubble bath."

"You should've saved yourself the trouble." Snape huffed. "If you think for a second that I'll let you touch any part of my person you have another thing coming."

"Is that an invitation?" Harry asked.

Snape blushed.

"Get out."

"It's just-if you'd like I wouldn't mind giving you a back rub after you're done."

For a moment Snape seemed stunned, then his eyes narrowed shrewdly and stroked his jaw absently with his fingers.

"I see." said Snape. "Alright then, you can help me as much as you see fit."

Harry got up and helped Snape remove his clothes, his only clothes being his black silk pyjamas.

The movement in removing his buttons was oddly heated as Snape felt warmth creep up his neck.

Snape saw Harry looking him up and down with lust-filled eyes and it caused his face to heat up in warmth and subconsciously his arms reached out to cover himself as if to veil Harry's eyes from his body.

The younger man helped him in the bath and while Snape was working on the cleaning himself, Harry lathered his hair in shampoo and conditioner.

Snape groaned at the engaging caress of the man and couldn't help but thank the part of himself that thought this out more thoroughly as the massage on his scalp had been worth it. He of course had been anticipating that the man would do it and gambled on it after Harry had been talking about a back rub.

After the two had rinsed his hair, Harry got up to fetch him a towel before he left the bathroom to go down in the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Approximately about 10 minutes later after Snape had got dressed, his nose picked up the scent of food being cooked from in the kitchen.

As he set foot in the kitchen, Snape saw Harry with his backturned fixing a batch of scrambled eggs. He was wearing the apron that Snape had bought for him for Christmas.

The column of skin between his neck and shoulder was very tantalising sitting there without his lips on it. Snape longed to kiss that inch of skin.

With the powers of a ninja, Snape crept behind Harry and wrapped his hands around his waist causing the younger man to jump in surprise.

"I see you're making breakfast." He murmured in Harry's ear.

Harry felt as though spiders were creeping up his neck. A moist tongue lapped the column of his neck with a tantalising lick.

"You're not really making it very easy with the way you're licking up my neck."

"I like the apron. It looks nice on you and it brings out your nice and firm chest." Snape murmured in his ear.

"I'm glad you like it." Harry said breathlessly.

"How much do you want to bet that everything goes wrong tonight?"

"It won't happen."

Snape glared at him.

"And how can you be so sure?"

"If I know Kingsley, he's nothing but calm and collected."

"Yes because you know so much about Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"That's not it."

"Then are you calling me a liar."

"Not at all."

"I'll tolerate it but if they say one thing out of line..."

"You'll skin them and use them both as potion ingredients?" The younger man asked.

"Definitely."

HPSS

It was around 8 o'clock in the evening when the doorbell rang and Harry answered the door.

His eyes were drawn at the sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt whose suit of a fine lavender colour really accented his brown skin. He was standing next to Percy Weasley who was always recognisable from his curly red hair, and his square spectacles on his freckled face.

"So where's Severus?" Kingsley asked.

"He's in the kitchen," Harry explained. "He's not exactly the most sociable person out there."

Kingsley stepped inside with his lover, both of them walking hand and hand.

Eventually Kingsley had caught sight of Severus Snape who was on the opposite end of the table from where they were standing.

"Have a seat." He said.

Kingsley readily took his seat though Percy's posture was a little rigid when he had claimed his seat.

Harry brought the food and set it on the table before he took a seat next to Severus.

Kingsley examined the food with a profound scrutiny picking at some broccoli on his plate with a fork. He found himself awed by the softness and dipped it in some of the cheese before he took a bite and groaned at the exquistite flavours.

Percy's eyes darted up to look at Kingsley and if Harry wasn't mistaken the curly haired man seemed quite nervous about something with the way he fidgetted in his seat.

"So whose the person responsible for the food? The broccoli is so soft and the cheese really seems to bring out the flavour."

Snape's right brow rose as he stared at Harry as though he were trying to prove a point.

Harry caught his gaze and shrugged non-chalantly.

Snape glared at him.

Though there was no words, Kingsley observed that theres was the kind that didn't need words.

"I made the food."

"You're a good cook. Severus must be so lucky to have someone around like you."

Percy's face turned red.

Harry coughed awkwardly.

"Um-so how have you been doing?" He asked Percy.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise and Snape facepalmed.

"Surely my family would have told you what I've been up to."

Harry flushed. "No actually."

Percy chuckled though Harry noted that it sounded very forced.

"I've been looking into adopting kids actually. Mum wasn't too happy when she discovered I was hitched to the Minister for Magic."

"What about you, Severus? I'm very surprised to see you with Harry. You two hate each other don't you?"

Snape's right brow rose.

"And how would you know about that?"

"It's quite obvious when you two first met. I saw you locking eyes with him. That was quite a malicious glare you had at the time."

"Things change."

"Yes, I suppose they do." Percy said with a grin.

Harry saw Kingsley turn to see Percy eyeing Severus with that goofy grin on his face.

"Percy, aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

Percy huffed.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't tell me what to do."

"Don't you think that you're overextending your welcome?"

"What's your problem? You're the one that asked me to come with you."

Snape sighed.

Harry opened his mouth to say something.

"Me? If I didn't ask you to come you would have continued with that cold charade of yours. Sometimes it seems you don't think of us as anything outside of being co-workers."

"That's not true."

"If you don't mind, some of us are trying to eat in peace." Snape said.

Percy flushed and Kingsley grabbed him by the arm and shoved him out of the kitchen following him outside.

HPSS

Harry glanced at Snape across the table.

"I know what you're going say."

"If I haven't utter a word how do you know what I'm going to say before I even say it."

"I know you, Severus."

"That wasn't exactly as smooth as you predicted was it?"

"What are you trying to say?" Harry retorted irritably.

"I'm trying to say that perhaps some revenge might be in order."

"Revenge?"

"For calling me a liar."

"I didn't call you a liar."

Snape looked up and stared into Harry's green eyes daring the young man to argue. Instead Harry continued the gaze.

Every now and then whenever the two got angry it had always become a past time to engage in a kind of silent staring contest to see who would back down.

Harry's eyes were engaged in Snape's eyes. Something about their open defiance was very engaging. He licked his lips of their impending dryness.

Snape gasped and before he knew it, he was on the ground with Harry's lips against his own.

The older man's thin fingers wrapped around Harry's head clasping at his raven black hair. Acting with a mind of their own, Harry's hips began to brush against his abdomen enticing his body's reaction. The young man's hand brushed against his sides and Harry began to nibble on his neck engaging his body.

By the end of it, Snape had become quite flustered and uncomfortable with the heat between his legs. Harry pulled away at the sound of a vase shattering from the living room.

"What's the matter? Why'd you stop?" Snape asked irritably. The heat between his legs now eerily uncomfortable.

Harry pulled him to his feet and they crept quietly into the living room.

That is when they saw...Percy and Kingsley on top of one another.

"Ah my eyes." Harry veiled his eyes from the light.

Snape was in shock. Harry had just bought that sofa for them last month.

"Get out of my house." said Snape just as he recovered his voice.

In a flash the two men had left his home.

"What now?" Harry asked.

Snape stared at his feet. Harry thought he might have been embarrassed.

"Do you want to continue where we left off?" Harry asked with a grin.

Snape turned red.

"How can you ask that after-"

Harry shoved him on the couch and caught his lips in a kiss.

After all a kiss is certainly a good remedy for any misfortune.


End file.
